Facing a Nightmare
by ClockworkDrummer
Summary: Three kids named Vlad, Rain and Aaron must work together to survive and make it to the safe zone. As a team they must cooperate if they want to survive the zombie apocalypse that threatens to take their lives. First fanfic!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Alright, this is the very first fan fiction that I've ever written in my life. I'm also pretty new to the world of FF too, so go easy on me if you review. I won't mind your criticism though, as long as it doesn't seem harsh or irrational. But other than that just about everything else is acceptable. With that said, let's get to the story.**

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

_ Gray clouds hung above the city, casting a gloomy light overhead. Down below, people were moving about their daily routine, running errands, shopping, or trying to get to their jobs on time. With all the mayhem and noise of the civilians, no one had any idea or thought of the nightmare that would soon engulf the city. A man stumbled out of an alley way, nearly falling over in the process. He was limping and was in horrible condition. There was a chunk of flesh missing from his ankle, leaving a trail of blood behind._

_ He crossed onto the street and was hit by a car, and sent flying backward a few yards. The driver, in a state of panic, got out to inspect him. The downed man was very pale with a few patches of rotting flesh covering his exposed skin. This was odd, and distracted the driver for a time. He got up and pulled out a phone to call 911. As the number was dialing, the hit man slowly began to get up, clumsily moving about as he did so. He began walking toward the driver, staring at him with bloodshot eyes._

_ Finally someone picked up on the other end. "Hello 911, what is your emergency?"_

_ "Thank goodness, I accidenta-" The man stopped when a sharp pain shot through his left shoulder. The hit man had run up to him and was now biting down on the driver's flesh. He screamed in pain and fear, collapsing under the new weight, writhing in pain and terror as the zombie bit down even harder. Soon he began to loose his vision, and his consciousness slipped away with it. The infected hunched over his victim, busying himself with tearing off what he could and wolfing it down. People all around who had witnessed the event stood in shocked silence, horrified by the sight. _

_ More zombies began creeping out from the alleys and biting those standing closest to them. Soon the scene was thrown into complete panic, people were running in every direction, some escaping while others were eaten alive. Blood was soon covering the streets, corpses were scattered on the ground. The freshly killed citizens either became a meal, or joined the ranks of undead. The virus was spreading. The apocalypse had begun._

* * *

Vlad's POV:

It has been three weeks since the virus had spread, and cities all across the U.S. had been affected. Many areas were left in catastrophic states; cars were scattered in the streets, doors were broken down, and glass from shattered windows was strewn on the pavement . When the virus had just started to infect others, people grabbed what they could to survive, and took off for any nearby safe zones. Now The only residence in the town were zombies. They wandered around aimlessly, grunting and wheezing as they moved. The place seemed abandoned with not one survivor in sight.

My name was Vladimir Donovank, and I had been staring down toward the streets for some time, watching the undead just wander about... It kind of made me feel uneasy. I turned away from my view and walked over to the supplies. I had gathered some things when the infection broke out, and stored it all away in a duffel bag I owned. I made sure to take only what I absolutely needed, and came out with food that didn't spoil, several bottles of water, a few guns, and plenty of ammo that I stowed away.

I was pretty lucky that I had gotten these spoils on my raid. There were plenty of zombies in the store though, and believe me when I say they gave me one heck of a time. But that little battle had been hours ago; it was night now, and the streets were covered in darkness. Only a few lamps stood lighting the way. I had taken refuge on the roof of an apartment after my mishap, firing a gun at any zombie that got up here. Though my eyelids drooped, I refused to even blink while sitting on a crate in total silence.

A low growl sounded to my right, and I was reaching for a gun in a second. I aimed the shotgun at the spot I thought the noise came from, and waited.

Waited for something, anything at all, to come out of the darkness.

A loud shriek hit my ears, and soon after it came a Special Infected. The zombie leaped at me, trying with all its might to take me down and claw at my flesh. Quickly, I moved out of its path and brought the handle of my shotgun down over the thing's head. With a painful crack, the zombie collapsed. The skull had broken open and the vulnerable brains were crushed, killing it on the spot. It was another Hunter that had been bothering me for some time, screaming at me occasionally and startling me every single time.

But after a while it just got really annoying, so I was relieved when it was dead. By themselves, they could be gotten rid of with ease, though they proved to be a challenge with their advantage.

They could be a big problem when a horde was upon you though, knocking you down and tearing away at your flesh while other zombies joined in. That's why I was up on the rooftops, to avoid unwanted attention from those rotting meat bags. But now was the time to move on, because more and more zombies were showing up, so the longer I waited, the more difficult it would be to escape. I picked up the duffle bag and tossed it over my shoulder, and equipped the handgun, not wanting to waste any shotgun ammo on the Common Infected. With one last look at the freshly killed corpse, I walked to the door leading to the stairs, leaving the sight.

I crept through the apartment with the gun raised. So far there had only been a few zombies resting at the bottom of the stairway, unaware of me as I raised the gun and pulled the trigger. I hadn't alerted any of them yet, but still I remained cautious. I picked my way among the ruble of the building, silently drifting down the stairway and to the bottom floor. Waiting for me outside were three other infected trotting around stupidly. I slowly open the door, hoping not to alert them, when a ring sounded out from the bell hung by the door.

Stupid luck. I swear sometimes life just loves to jeer me.

They only have time to turn around before I kill two of them on sight. The third had taken the bullet to the arm, sending it flying off in the other direction. Enraged, the zombie advanced, flailing its arms in an attempt to strike. I pulled a knife out of the sheath attached to my belt and stuck it in the zombie's head. After it fell, I pulled out the knife and continued down the street, all the while keeping to the shadows in order to avoid most of the infected. I followed the signs posted on fences that led to the city exit, guiding me out of the wreckage I once called home.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Ugh, I'm sorry it's been a long time since I've posted D: But I had some writer's block (you should know how that feels.) Here's the next installment of my work. Hope you enjoy it :)  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Left 4 Dead, Valve does.  
**

**Chapter 2:**

A small neighborhood stood in the distance, silence ruling the homes. Houses were boarded up in an attempt to keep out the Infected, but some were breached and torn open, with everything destroyed inside. A few cars were scattered about the place, most likely left by their owners in a hurry.

Though the place was abandoned, a girl stumbled about on the concrete, holding a machine gun in one hand and looking around her cautiously, while she held her shoulder with her other hand. Seeing that there weren't any zombies to disturb her, she quickly climbed up into a tree to rest, hoping that she could take a moment to check her shoulder.

**-Rain's POV-**

It was so quiet in the neighborhood. Neither zombie nor survivor seemed to be around, but there was no way I was taking chances. The last time I did, a Special Infected with one large arm charged at me, and ended up slamming me against a wall until I had no feeling in half of my body. Now because of my clumsiness, my shoulder was throbbing badly. I had no time to look at it back there though, as a group of zombies had advanced on me, giving me no choice but to run. Since I started running, I haven't met anymore of them, and decided it was time for a break.

I pulled back the sleeve of my grey T-shirt to inspect my shoulder. ...Crud, it has swelled up since the attack, seeming almost two times its original size. I sighed and pulled my sleeve back down, taking out a first aid kit from my backpack. I stared at the red bag, looking it over in my hands, and sighed again. '_There probably isn't anything in here to help with the swelling'_ I thought. I opened it anyways, gazing at the content inside. There was a manual, a can of medical spray, a few rolls of gauze, a bottle of rubbing alcohol, adhesive tape, some bandages of all sorts, scissors, and a flashlight with extra batteries.

I read through the manual in hope of finding something to cease the swelling or pain in my shoulder, but to no avail. Discouraged, I place the kit back in my backpack, and propped myself against the tree. I was sitting on the highest branch I could climb to, and I had a pretty good view of the area. There wasn't much to look at though, only a bunch of cars, roads, and several houses with a few walls broken down stood in view. I looked up at the sky, covered with dull clouds, to help take my mind off of the situation.

Looks like it's going to start pouring soon.

I breathed in slowly to help calm down a bit, and closed my eyes. For about half an hour I sat up in the tree, listening to the leaves rustle in the wind and to the few birds chirping. In that time I recollected what had happened when the virus first broke out.

I had been at home when all of this happened. I had no idea where my friends were or if they were alive at all. My parents had left before the outbreak...

I thought about my parents and how they must be doing right now. For all I know they could be fine, or they could be dead. An image played through my head of my mom and dad, both covered in bite marks and pale skinned, moaning and groaning in the horrific way a zombie was expected to.

I let out a small whimper as the mental image sank in. I couldn't help it, these kind of things upset me easily. I took a few breaths to regain my composure and drew my mind away from the dark possibilities. After a few minutes I finally had control of my emotions and was left with only the sound of the wind blowing around me once more.

Somehow this reminded me of the time my dad decided to scare me by dressing as a zombie. It worked and all you could hear was my screaming through the house. But looking back on that now, it seemed kind of ironic, considering it was only a joke then.

Heck, in school my friends and I would always talk about our plans if a zombie apocalypse ever happened. Crete was my closest buddy, and we always had fun together. He said his plan was to somehow get a helicopter along with several gallons of fuel, food, and water, and remain in the air until the whole thing blew over. As for Anna, another close pal, she was planning on taking a space ship to some random space station. That wasn't a bad idea, but I pointed out that there might be zombies up there as well. She only shrugged and said she'd bring a couple of guns just in case.

As for myself, I had planned on traveling to an isolated island somewhere in the middle of the ocean and staying there for the rest of my life. You can probably guess how that's going right?

I was beginning to doze off when I felt something touch my leg. I yelped and look down, only to find a bug had crawled on me. I sat for a moment dumbfounded, and grumbled to myself. " I guess even bugs scare me nowadays." The bug crawled away after, leaving me alone to rest. I slowly drifted into a light sleep again, with thoughts of my parents and friends still echoing in my head.


End file.
